bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle Star Wars
Bionicle Star Wars, commonly abbreviated as BSW was the first and only comic series by Nuvaro. It was essentially a Star Wars parody with insane BIONICLE characters. The series made of fun of stereotypical comic jokes, such as Reku 'Mega Kal''s love of pie and hatred of the number pi, which he was even tortured with in Comics 47 and 48. Bionicle Star Wars has a total of 67 comics (1 unfinished, 10 specials, 6 unrelated, as in non-canon comics and not counting the many fan comics, 1 short animated comic and 1 part of the Farewell series). Although the comics all progressed slowly, each comic was long (usually being approximately 50 panels if not more, the Levanas Nui Saga comics being especially long) and entertaining, hence why it made up for the wait. Unfortunately, on July 9, 2009 Nuvaro officially announced retirement from comic making stating the long production time and his busy life as factors. However, he has announced that he will make a two or three-part farewell series as the official ending of Bionicle Star Wars. A few people frequently posted to keep it alive but in the end the topic was forgotten with Nuvaro not posting the third and final part of the farewell saga, which caused the topic to die. Story Pre-Levanas Nui Bionicle Star Wars begins with Nuvaro introducing his characters starting with Vanatu, a short-tempered and violent Jedi, Tagale who is obsessed with his herbs and Taipu II who is a total optimist. As Nuvaro is about to finish, he is interrupted by Darth Sharzahk and his apprentice Darth Kharahk. Nuvaro introduces them, forgetting the title "Darth" in their names. He then comments on how the Jedi outnumber the Sith four to two, and the fight begins. Nuvaro lightsaber duels with Sharzahk, while Taipu II and Tagale deal with Kharahk. Vanatu jumps and tries to beat Sharzahk, but is zapped with lightning. Sharzahk then comments "Is that the best you can do, Nuvaro?". Nuvaro responds "No. Actually, this..." and uses The Force to slam Taipu II and Tagale together in hopes of them crashing into Sharzahk, however he jumps at the last moment and Taipu II and Tagale crash into Nuvaro. As the two Darths are about to finish off Nuvaro and his fellow Jedi, Nirinia and Morai appear with an army of clone troopers. The troops attack, making Sharzahk and Kharahk flee. Morai asks if Vanatu is alright, however he shouts "DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU, YOU DEMENTED MORON!!" due to the fact that the lightning attack has made his body all gray and rusted. Nuvaro calms down Vanatu, reminding him that they wouldn't have survived if it wouldn't have been for Nirinia and Morai. Vanatu apologizes. The Jedi masters then start to show each one of their insanities, causing Nuvaro to comment "Am I the only one sane here?" In the next chapter, Sharzahk and Kharahk look through the planetary database in their ship to find a good spot to plot their revenge against the Jedi. They find a remote, dark location named Omega Serus. They set the course for their ship there. The two Sith reach Omega Serus and find out that there is no life or no light except for the stars. Sharzahk considers it a perfect spot for their base. Kharahk's scanners indicate that there is a cave nearby. They enter it, call it a good place, so Sharzahk heads off to pick up a few things from his ship. In the next chapter, Vanatu tries to fix his starfighter to be interrupted by Tagale who shouts "HERBS!!", Vanatu then bangs his head on the underside of his starfighter. When Tagale says he cut a herb, Vanatu gets mad so Tagale retreats. Then comes in Likonan who asks for a place that serves good spaghetti. Vanatu gives him the directions and as Likonan is about to leave, out of nowhere Morai jumps on Likonan asking him "What business do you have with Master Vanatu?". Vanatu gets mad and proclaims "THAT'S IT!!!" and grabs his lightsaber, Likonan does that too. A dazed Morai asks "Um, help?". In the next chapter, Sharzahk introduces the Advanced Rahkshi Synthesizer to Kharahk, a machine that can make an army of Advanced Rahkshi to fight the Jedi simply by putting the plans in the slot and press the correct button, in this case yellow. An Advanced Rahkshi is created. Sharzahk then orders Kharahk to create 100 of them and he does just that. Meanwhile, Taipu II and Vanatu meet again only to be interrupted (once again) by Tagale who this time cut two herbs. Taipu II and Vanatu stare at Tagale. Tagale then asks how come they haven't seen Darth Sharzahk again. They go and ask Nuvaro who is meditating. According to Nuvaro, they are so far away that they are beyond his vision. Suddenly, an army of 33 Advanced Rahkshi appear to fight the Jedi. The Rahkshi get ready to attack. Nuvaro takes out his lightsaber and orders his fellow Jedi to stand their ground. However, they are too scared. Nuvaro then asks Taipu II to say something. He says "Optimism!" and the Jedi prepare to fight. They try to attack with lightsaber, however the Rahkshi instead attack with laser guns. When all hope seems lost, Kalsan arrives and starts to fight the Rahkshi. Soon come in Morai and Nirinia. With their combined powers, they defeat the Sith's army. As they rejoice, Nuvaro comments "But it's not over. I sense that this is only the beginning." In the next chapter, Nuvaro talks with Jalano, the representative of the Jedi with the Senate about how he fears that the attack from the Rahkshi army could really be part of a bigger plan to destroy the Jedi. He then requests Senate approval to destroy the Sith wherever they are. Later, Nuvaro and Vanatu wait for the Senate to approve the request. Jalano comes out and announces that it has been approved, much to the surprise of Vanatu. Meanwhile, Sharzahk has found out about the approved request thanks to using The Force. He tells the news to Kharahk that the plan can proceed, however Kharahk hasn't been listening, just munching on a sandwich. This causes Sharzahk to exclaim "Why do I bother?". In the next chapter, Jalano informs Vanatu about recent Sith activities that a small detachment of Sith agents are on a planet within a nearby system. Vanatu thanks Jalano for informing him and heads off to tell the counsel. The counsel agrees that the Sith must be stopped before the threat ensues. Meanwhile, Darth Kharahk orders his Advanced Rahkshi to go scout for any lifeforms, especially Jedi. The Rahkshi head off only to be destroyed by a large laser blast from... a plushie. The plushie then comes to Darth Kharahk and reveals itself to be... none other than Mega Kal! The two ensue in a lightsaber duel. Mega Kal then cuts off half of Kharahk's arm. As Mega Kal is about to finish him off, the Darth suddenly vanishes. Kharahk informs his master Sharzahk of the disaster, so he sends in Advanced Rahkshi #63 and #88 to get it fixed. Sharzahk then sends in two new, anonymous enemies for the Jedi. Meanwhile, Nuvaro informs that Jedi Master Satua is coming to visit them. Tagale then heads off to hide his herbs due to Satua's hatred of them, as he even once burned Tagale's entire field of herbs. Darth Sharzahk orders his second apprentice Darth Cyberstrike to destroy Satua. Cyberstrike manages to track down Satua's ship and blasts it, causing the Jedi Master to make a crash landing. The Darth arrives to kill Satua. They engage in a lightsaber duel. Soon, Cyberstrike steps on some herbs, causing Satua to burn them all, effectively burning the Darth as well. He then heads back to his starfighter with a burnt Cyberstrike officially becoming a herb hater, just like Satua. Advanced Rahkshi #51 informs Darth Sharzahk of Cyberstrike's failure. Sharzahk orders him to create 100 Advanced Rahkshi and 100 High Advanced Rahkshi by pressing the pale yellow button and to tell Darth Uatona Nuva to come in to the throne room. Uatona Nuva comes in and is told by Sharzahk to destroy Jedi Master Taipu II, thus lowering the Jedi's confidence and self-esteem. Uatona Nuva enters, knocking out a clone trooper and lightsaber duels Taipu II. He knocks Taipu II's lightsaber out of his hand, but just as Uatona is about to finish him off, the rest of the Jedi come in, armed with their lightsabers. Uatona Nuva proves to be a formidable opponent, however after a short battle Nuvaro blasts him to the ground. Nirinia then immediately jumps out and destroys Uatona. Advanced Rahkshi #51 again informs Sharzahk of the news. Sharzahk informs Advanced Rahkshi #51 that Darth Kharahk will take care of the Jedi. Later, Jedi Master Darku makes his first appearance by pouring Sprite in Tagale's herbs. Tagale hears a fizzy noise, but is interrupted by a clone trooper who informs Tagale of a Sith convoy headed for the outermost planet of the Tarana system. Tagale heads in to inform Nuvaro, however he already knows and has sent Jedi Master Darku there. Darth Kharahk orders his Advanced Rahkshi to scatter and search for Jedi. They discover Darku, who deals with them easily. As Kharahk is extracting vital information for the base plans, he is interrupted by Darku. They engage in a lightsaber duel. Darku hides in a cave. Kharahk enters it and searches for him. He taunts him saying "Come out and face me, coward!". This angers Darku and he jumps out. Kharahk attempts to attack him with lightning, but the Jedi blocks it. After a few unsuccessful zaps, Kharahk manages to hit Darku with the lightning. They battle on a cliff with Darku jumping and using The Force on Kharahk to leave him hanging from the lava falls. Kharahk swears he will have his revenge. In the next chapter, the Jedi gather a meeting to discuss the Sith's plans. Nuvaro asks Mega Kal. He answers that from what he's seen, they are probably surveying the planet to construct a new base there. Nuvaro then asks Satua. He simply just answers that the Sith was trying to keep him away from getting to the Jedi. Taipu II states that he Uatona Nuva was simply just trying to kill him, however he didn't know the reasons. Vanatu comments on the fact that Satua is a Jedi and Cyberstrike - a Sith, wondering what other reason there would be. Tagale then speaks about how Taipu II is the source of self-esteem to the team and without him, their morale would drop, with Satua adding that they would then be easily defeated. Nuvaro comments that he thinks Sharzahk came up with the plan (and he is right). Nuvaro then gives the word to Darku, who said that he managed to check the Sith camp, saying that there was no vital data on the computer, but that the telescope was pointing to Levanas Nui. However, Satua and Mega Kal believe that the telescope might've been moved to point at another location after Kharahk was done. Nuvaro finishes the meeting by stating that no valuable information was actually gathered from it. Meanwhile, Sharzahk waits for his apprentices to return, in order for his plan to work. High Advanced Rahkshi #A23 comes in and informs Sharzahk that Darth Cyberstrike has returned. He comes in with a disfigured face. Sharzahk asks why, and Cyberstrike informs him that Satua burned him on a patch of herbs. Kharahk then comes in with a red face (after the incident with Darku) and tells Sharzahk to not ask about it. He removes a herb that was stuck in his robe, which causes Cyberstrike to go mad. Sharzahk asks Cyberstrike if he's alright, he then goes insane screaming "Herb!" but before he harms anyone, he is halted by Sharzahk. After they've been calmed down, Sharzahk informs his apprentices that they are heading to Levanas Nui, and so begins the Levanas Nui saga. Levanas Nui The Sith are now preparing to arrive at Levanas Nui with Kharahk's extracted information and Sharzahk's personal observations bringing a start to his plan. Sharzahk begins to explain that the planet of Levanas Nui is covered by a dense jungle inhabited by two tribes of Matoran: The Lemoran Tribe and Orkhamian Tribe ruled by Orkham and Lemoru. They are constantly at war seeking to destroy each other, but the Lemorans have always been the more elite due to superior weaponry, thus the Orkhamians being desperate for a plan that will overthrow the Lemorans, making them easy to manipulate. Kharahk then comes in to inform that the ship is ready to depart and they do just that - positive that they will take over Levanas Nui. We then see an Orkhamian Warrior informing Chief Orkham that Fanarek's squad has defeated the West Marches. Orkham sighs and informs him that he can't keep sending reinforcements there and that at the rate they are losing squads, the Lemorans might penetrate their territory. He then comments that they could rise if there was something to give them an edge. Suddenly, a shocked Orkhamian Warrior comes in to inform the chief of a large, unidentified flying object (The Sith's ship). The two warriors suspect a trick from the Lemorans, however Orkham says that their technology isn't that advanced for such spacecraft. We then see Darth Sharzahk who has landed on the territory of the Orkhamian Tribe. He comments on how he doesn't like the scenery much, but will deal with it. Two Orkhamian Warriors find him and take him away to their chief, with Sharzahk thinking about how getting to the village will be easier than he thought. GS Waiting List #-legolas the elven ranger- (Koridon) #Timemaster (Darth Zarder) #Dark Vahki (Gold Vahki) #commander 038 #Darku's brother (Bantu) #Cyber Piraka (General Piraka) #Necro (Ravens) #ShadowBladeZern #pohatutoanova #THI:Toa of sonics #Darth Revan #-=Lone-Wolf=- #tomdroidser (Sabershadow) #Fire Lhikan (Toa Tongu) #*Kotahu* Awards *"Guide Me Onward" Award - by Toa of Stars *The Spirit of Fire Award - by Taparu *The Golden Lightsaber Award - by Joller *The Silver Avohkii Award - by Toa Kopeke *Mora* *The Pieces Award - by EternalShadow *The Brain's Comic Award - by Darth Cyberstrike Legacy BIONICLE Star Wars have proven to be a cult classic on BZPower, with many fan comics made for the series and it has influenced many comic makers. It is also famous for the fact that it combines two genres - a plot-oriented comic and a random comedy, creating its own unique humor. Despite a strong cult following, the fact that Nuvaro is always too busy to update the topic and other series such as Dark709's Comics or Gavla's Comics, it is usually overshadowed by them with a few people saving the topic from dying. External links *BZPower Topic *Character Page *Star Wars Mega Sheet *Levanas Nui Sheet *Map of Levanus Nui *Journey & Battle Map of Levanus Nui Category:Comics Category:Abandoned Series Category:Bionicle Star Wars Category:Parodies